Forum:Kane's Death
IN C&C 4 it sound like Kane is going to DIE! is this possible? Master Gresh 18:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Decapitation usually works. Alternatively, his secret might come out, so people know how to kill him. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 20:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :According to Ishmael, Kane is actually human. Makes you wonder what makes him tick. Scrin parasite, maybe? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe a parasite from the creatures that made the Tacitus? (Actually, who is Ishmael? A C&C producer?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Kane did die, three times. He just happens to have Remnants. Just swap the Jenova cells for Tiberium, and there you go. More seriously, though- Tiberium might have something to do with Kane's immortality. All three times (unless I've missed one) Kane "died" were in the presence of something to do with Tiberium: * Vaporized by the Ion Cannon (Tiberium-related weapon, apparently) while laughing at it (end of First Tiberium War) * Impaled with a bayonet in the presence of the World-Altering Missile (end of Second Tiberium War) * Blown up in the Liquid Tiberium explosion (between the end of the Third Tiberium War and the invasion of the Scrin) [[User_talk:The.Dreadnought| T'he]] [[User:The.Dreadnought |Dreadnough'T]] 02:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) He didn't die. The first time he got fried, he came back with a faceplate over his face. In the novel, he still suffered from chest pain from being stabbed (the second "death"), and in the third, he just wasn't there when the explosion occurred. While an Ion Cannon might require Tiberium to power it, it didn't hit Kane with Tiberium. The second is more plausible; the third didn't involve him dying at all. This thought of a scrin parasite gets me thinking; the scrin needed a special technology just to live on Earth (and were defeated when GDI blew it up) so something makes me think Kane wasn't being controlled. But if he was, that could explain his change of heart (lack of control by scrin after the parasite was killed as an aftereffect of the GDI attack). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 03:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Is there a source indicating which GDI ending of C&C1 is canonical? Just on the surface, I'd think the "buried under rubble" ending makes more sense. Not only does Kane not have to be reconstituted from component molecules, but it also allows Renegade to have the news report at the end telling everyone about the ion cannon. After all, in GDI's C&C1 ion cannon ending, the ion cannon is supposed to be some sort of surprise to the world media. - Meco (talk, ) 04:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I meant the Liquid Tiberium that detonated in Temple Prime, not the GDI Liqiud Tiberium Bomb. And if it is the buried-by-rubble ending to C&C, then there could have been Tiberium in the rubble- this is the Temple of Nod, after all. The parasite theory makes sense, too, though. [[User_talk:The.Dreadnought| T'he]] [[User:The.Dreadnought |Dreadnough'T]] 04:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The GDI's usage of a Liquid Tiberium bomb isn't conjectural, and if you played Kane's Wrath, Kane says that he simply wasn't at temple prime when it blew. So he never had a third "death". And the Ion cannon has nothing to do with tiberium, GDI oppose tiberium and want to rid the world of it! DatrDeletr 08:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I'll find a reference for that Ion Cannon canon ending bit. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I think this particular subject might be a little late to include something, but I had thought of this a few months ago. If Red Alert 1 is the prequel to the Tiberium series, then is it possible that Kane may have found Einstein's time machine, fixed it up to travel to whenever he wanted, and used it to "come back" to Nod in key moments in history? It is possible that he does, in fact, die several times throughout the series, but it is a so-called "time clone" made from the effects of time travel. User:MarkPontius :I'd rather not include the Chronosphere in this. IIRC Adam Isgreen said that Kane does not have the Chronosphere - indeed, WW's Incursion included Nod rediscovering the Chronosphere in Area 51 and accidentally sending Yuri back in time and spawning the RA2 timeline. Not to mention that the Chronosphere in the Tiberian and Red Alert timelines isn't a time machine, but a teleport. The original 1946 one is a time machine, though, but it was lost in time. :I'm starting to watch Stargate SG-1 and the concept of Kane being an 1800 BC human who was taken over by a Scrin parasite (think the Goa'uld) is making sense to me and would explain his agelessness and apparent disregard for human well being. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) if they kill kane in c&c 4 i am not bying the whole game alltogether! kane is not a goauld! nod is accualy the only group that helps people! ea is turning nod into a terrorist group!←→A.a.gretchko :Nod was always considered a terrorist group by first world countries and GDI. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thats treu but kane is not evil a goauld or some cobra commander figure.in c&c kane is the messiah a prophet a holy man.so dont call kane a parasite! nod is the only faction with an survival strategy that is viable:adapt yourself to your seroundings and not the other way around!! peace through power!←→A.a.gretchko :I do support Nod. But please, use proper grammar. That is the way of Kane. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 02:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ok iam just a little fannatic!ial keep it in mind for the future. p.s. one vision one purpose peace through power!A.a. gretchko 11:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ial put in more moderate. if ea dicides that in c&c 4 they kill kane and make nod loose the war in both campaigns i am just not bying the game. why play a campaign if you cant even win? that completely pointless from my point of view. i just believe that in the nod nod campaign nod should win. thats all no offense intended here. A.a. gretchko 16:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You know it's just a game, right? But, allowing myself to delve into your fantasy world; why would you support someone who uses terror and mass murder as their tools? Regardless of their objective, murder is never acceptable and Kane's methods discredit him. So, I can only imagine, what the hell must be going on in your mind? But anyway like I said... Relax it's only fiction. Jros83 21:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC)